Cry of Defeat
Just like the Evil Laugh, the Cry of Defeat is a common villain trope, yet it is when the evildoer gives out a loud scream or yell before, during, or after he or she is defeated, especially in the end and/or whenever his or her plans fail. This can often be connected to a Villainous Breakdown. It can often come across as a bloodcurdling shriek, shouting angry words, or, most often, a big "NO!" The villain lets out a cry of defeat when: *The villain's devious plans fail. *He/she is about to meet his/her doom. *The villain is destroyed, taken away, imprisoned, or even killed. *The villain is thwarted and/or outwitted by the hero. Examples *Arnold Ernst Toht gives out a bloodcurdling shriek as he's about to be burned alive by the Ark of the Covenant. *Wicked Witch of the West's wails "I'm melting!" as she is splashed with water and disintegrates. *Shere Khan gives out a bellow of rage when he tumbles into the forest fire. *Claire Wyden does this when George lifts her into the air, then screams "OH, S*%T!" when he drops her into his mouth and swallows her. *Plankton constantly gives out a loud shriek whenever his evil plans (constantly) fail. *Sugarplum gives out a bloodcurdling scream before Clara shrinks her back into a doll. *Gaston shrieks at the top of his lungs while falling to his death. *Ben Ravecroft shrieks "NOOOO!" as he is dragged into Sarah's enchanted spell book. *Ruber does this when the magic of the stone where Excalibur came from, begins to break loose then disintegrates him into nothingness. *Koba screams "NOOOOO!!!!" as Caesar drops him to his death. *The Indominus Rex lets out roars of genuine fear as the Mosasaurus drags her into the Jurassic World Lagoon to her watery grave. *Doomsday lets out a final bellow of agony before dying from Superman impaling him with Batman's Kryptonite spear. *Queen Grimhilde and Maleficent's scream are the same screams shared just before they're about to meet their demise *The Wolf from Peter and the Wolf lets out his trademark Goofy Scream when Lambert Lion pushes him off the cliff. *Nigel screams in horror as he is sent flying towards the plane's propellor. *Al McWhiggin breaks down into hysterical sobbing over the loss of his fortune, leaving him broke-broke-broke. *Zeebad screams "NOOOOOO!!!" as he is magically pulled back into the magic roundabout after Dougal placed the third diamond in its slot while the world is thawed from Zeebad's icy magic. *Jafar shrieks as he meets his demise after Iago kicks his lamp into the lava where it melts. *Vor complains to Sofia that she's just a girl, but Sofia says that she's more than just a girl after Sofia's pure light of goodness hits Vor. *Mark Pierson lets out a disturbing yelp and moan as he is apprehended by the police for trying to kidnap Napoleon and Samantha. *The Timber Wolf lets out a howl of fear as he falls to his death after Benji tricks him. *Abdullah lets out a few yelps as he is attacked by Duma before getting arrested. *Beauty Smith tries to shoot White Fang, but the wolfdog attacks and bites him as he yells for someone to get him off before Jack comes over and holds him hostage. *Borg Guillarson yells out in defeat as his dogs maul him for his abuse and pleads for them to come back as they leave. *Reverend Leland Drury tries to escape the caribou, but trips and lets out a scream of pain as he is trampled to death. *Spitz lets out a yelp of pain as he is mauled to death by Buck in several versions. *Grimmel the Grisly screams "No!" before he hits the water and dies. *Diesel 10 screams "TIN KETTLE!" as he plunges off the collapsing viaduct into a passing barge pulled by a boat. Quotes }} Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events